Talk:Griffith/@comment-27050040-20151006192914
Griffith is an amazing character i can never get over how insane his developement was. At first and even still now(?) he isn't a genuine evil character just like how Guts isn't a genuine heroic rolemodel. He was a kid who wanted justice and fairness in a cruel world, wanting to overthrow the powers in hold to crate his own empire he saw as something better, fair and more good. Griffith compared to Femto isn't heartless but rather he cared too much, which caused him to distance himself from other until Guts came along and charmed him. Guts is the only one Griffith himself went out of his way for personally. (which is the cause of Cascas overflowing jealousy at the start) He seeked his approval, comfort and judgement and their friendship grew stronger over the years. Guts was the only one he fully trusted as saw as a equal(hint: thats why the whole golden age arc finale is so fucking soul crushing) going so far as to being the only one he confides in with the assassination and respecting him to the degree that he gives him the option to bail out if Guts whishes to. Griffith sold sexual services to lords (or people with high status cuz of the cash, man) to get funding for his army so they wouldn't get harmed and to avoid further unecessary casualities. (better armour, swords, oppurtunities etc etc) After the incident with that kid that died for him, that scarred him. So why the fuck did he go batshit insane? It's hinted in the whole golden arc. Zodd sees Griffiths potential and warns Guts about it. Which is pretty ironic because Zodd says if u stay friends with that guy everything will fuck up and eventually the thing that caused Griffiths insanity is guts leaving him. But i guess that's true in one way, it's because they were friends this shit happened the way it did. Griffith being too involved with higher society becomes distanced from the Hawks and Casca and Guts grows closer. Insecurites grows. All because of one fucking misunderstanding everything went downhill. Guts appreciating Griffith ability to open up to him and value him is new thing and its what makes Guts loyalty so strong. Hearing Griffith saying what he thinks a friend is really messed w Guts head. Not having the courage to confront him abt it (because like i said: everything about friendship was new for him and hearing something u might not like is worse than hearing nothing) and misunderstanding Griffiths feelings for Guts. Guts takes what he says litteraly, and leaves the Hawks. Guts beating Griffith when Griffith thought Guts was his forever and that they had more than just professional relations to eachother now, gets even more messed up. Griffith panics and doesn't know what to do as a big part of him falls apart. His visions of taking over this kingdom with Guts at his side, his only friend, the one he trusts and respect more than anyone. It all crumbles down. Griffith thinking Guts felt nothing more to him than another means to an end (because that's all Griffith knows) feels betryal. In acts of desperation and self harm he goes to bed with the princess he knows would be willing to, taking out his frustrations and madness about it all on her. He gets caught, the Hawks ambushed, tortured and humiliated beyond any repair. Not being able to think about anything else than Gut's betrayal, how he saw him and how wicked Guts was for using him and not feeling genuine friendhsip towards him twists his mind and when Guts and everyone else rescues him. He tries to strangle him while Guts hugs him. His own being gets so twisted at the thoughts of his life and his feelings about Guts. So when he sees how close Casca and Guts has become now he feels only abandonment and betryal. Not giving a fuck he sacrifices the Hawks as his revenge and becomes Femto, his idealised self who holds no human commitment or kindness. He rapes Casca in front of Guts to destroy the two people he felt betrayed and left him and in the process unknowingly(?) making Casca's and Gut's child a demon. Personal opinion: I honestly don't want Guts to be the one to kill Griffith, I want it to be a recovered Casca with her old memories and no brain damage. Going from idolising him, loving him, to hating him to the extent of murder because of what he has done to her and everyone around her. Seeing as she would now remember the Eclipse and everything thereafter. In Griffiths ignorance looking down on her, she would kill him in rage. A+ 10/10 I love her so much. ANYWAY PROPS FOR MAKING GRIFFITH THE LOVABLE PIECE OF SHIT EVERYONE WANTS DEAD. sorry not sorry about the long rant